Hickory Dickory Dock…The Cat Ran Up the Clock
by doc100
Summary: The furry family members are at it again, scheming to outsmart the 2legged alpha leaders…and put an end to the cold. This is the next in the “Nickel Trumps’ series and follows ‘Nothing Stays the Same.’
1. Chapter 1

**Hickory Dickory Dock…The Cat Ran Up the Clock** by Maddie & doc

_**AN**: This is my answer to a Fanfic Challenge. The challenge was to use to following lines: You know, I'm starting to get the feeling this is more than just a bump in the road. You honestly resent me. … And you have no faith in me. … How did we get to this place? (From the episode, 'Silent Service')_

_This snippet occurs approximately four months after my last short story challenge, 'Nothing Stays the Same: A Dog's Perspective.' For those who haven't read the challenge and the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children, Ben, Conner and Ellie…ages 6, 3 and 2 years._

_When I first saw the selected challenge lines for this month, I knew I would have to write a story that involved Harm and Mac arguing, or at the very least, reminiscing about a disagreement. My week had already been rather hellish (leaking pipes, a bathroom under water, long hours, extremely critical patients, deaths), so I just couldn't make myself write a story about a serious 'Rabb Row' that didn't include some mild form of humor. Writing has become something of a therapy for me, and I needed something to make me smile. As it turned out, my writing partner in crime had the perfect solution…a story involving the family pets, a ridiculous spousal argument and a scheming resolution perpetrated by a cunning canine, a devious feline and a wily rodent. _

'_Starring' as allies in this particular misdemeanor are Molly, the faithful and intelligent family pooch; Suzy-Q, the former 'Spawn of Satan' now rehabilitated for the forces of good; and a new four-legged friend soon to be introduced. My co-author thought it would be fun to have the family pets outsmart the 2-legged alpha-leaders; particularly when said alpha-leaders are being obstinate, inarticulate and unheeding…as they have want to be on numerous occasions. Sometimes children or pets need to take matters into their own hands._

_By the way, my co-author is my 4-legged furry child, Maddie. She is the mastermind behind this particular story. I've often thought that our pets are more sensible and intelligent when it comes to dealing with interpersonal issues…they just want to be loved, fed, acknowledged and occasionally walked. Life would be so much simpler if we humans took our cues from them. Once again, I'm merely the scribe who translated animal-speak to people-speak and typed the text into the computer. Maddie claimed her muse and inspiration took a heavy toll on her energy stores…after narrating her tale, she retired to a plush down-covered, four-poster bed to take a nap while I completed the word processing task. We hope you enjoy the scheming shenanigans of a newly formed matchmaking trio. And if life slows down, I might actually put my other more dramatic anecdote to paper…who knows, more unlikely things have happened!_

_Special thanks to Mom, my faithful finder and keeper of all things related to spelling and grammar._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

**Part 1/3**

19:15

Friday

15 February 2013

The Rabb House

Mac sliced the remaining shitakes and dropped them into the sauté pan with the other wild mushrooms, stirring through the earthy blend with shallots, garlic and thyme. Adding a quarter cup of white wine, she inhaled the fragrant bouquet of the mushroom stuffing. Reaching for the first of the boneless chicken breasts, she beat it until paper-thin, taking advantage of the physical activity to dispel some of her pent up frustrations…and fear.

The sun had just dipped below the horizon, giving the room a rosy glow. The fire in the family room popped and crackled in time with the lilting melody of the flute and harp composition that serenaded her culinary preparations. She'd hoped that the promise of a tantalizing romantic dinner, the warmth of the fire and the peacefulness of the music would quiet her tortured soul. She and Harm had been quarreling for the last four days. She wasn't sure they even knew what the inciting event had been for the current clash of wills. She only knew that they'd never remained angry and at odds for such a long period of time.

Well, that wasn't quite true, in their 'old days' they could banter and squabble unendingly, but somehow back then their flesh had remained intact. It was more of a tortured dance or choreographed foreplay that stood in the place of the words and emotions that neither one of them could quite seem to express. Even then, she'd never worried that they would truly separate or declare an end to the rhythm that was uniquely theirs…that was until Paraguay. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to still the shiver of cold that tugged at her soul. The events and aftermath of Paraguay had rocked her faith in the perpetuity of their relationship to its very core. Of course, Paraguay paled in comparison to the despair she experienced in the year and a half of their exile to opposite ends of the world. But since that miraculous Christmas Eve some six years ago, they'd waltzed in near perfect harmony rarely missing a beat. That's not to say they didn't argue, but their spats were restrained and short-lived…more of a prelude to quiet moments and exchanges of love. They rarely ever went to bed angry; squabbles were settled or set aside in the quiet of the night. She'd learned her lesson from those rare glimpses of near total loss and desolation to never take for granted those she loved.

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the foyer for the ten or fifteenth…or twentieth time. They had made a special date for Valentine's Day, promised and arranged a month prior. Since the romantic holiday had fallen on a Thursday this year, they'd both decided to celebrate that 'special day of lovers' on Friday the 15th. The children had been collected from school and daycare and whisked off for a special movie night with Gummy and Papa. She and Harm were to celebrate the occasion without the interruptions of food fights, whining, unending requests for 'one more' glass of water, and the inevitable trips to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Tonight was supposed to be just about them. She knew they had a rough road to mend, but she had faith that their shared joy of cooking would once again work its magic and carry them to that exotic place that always healed their souls and communed their hearts. She'd planned the menu with great care, taking the day off to shop, clean and prepare. Traversing the tiled floor, she opened the refrigerator door to retrieve the bottle of chilled sparkling cider. She studied with pride the chocolate decadence of her already completed dessert. She'd spent the afternoon baking the flourless chocolate torte covered in a thick layering of ganache. Her hips seemed to expand at the very thought of the ounces and ounces of rich imported chocolate. She fooled herself into believing that the indulgent confection wasn't really that bad; after all, it was to be served with fruit…never mind that those luscious red raspberries had been reduced to a deep burgundy colored sauce compliments of a heavy sugary syrup.

With a heavy sigh, she slammed the fridge door shut. Where was he? He knew they had a special night planned. He should have arrived home an hour ago. Calls to his cell phone had gone unanswered; she didn't know if that meant he was busy with clients, or was avoiding her, or…she didn't want to dwell on any of those other 'or's.' He'll be here any moment and probably with a bouquet of exotic flowers, she chided herself. Placing the bottle of cider into the sterling ice bucket, she adjusted the china and crystal on her ornately set table. The candles stood tall and proud, clustered around an arrangement of delicate blooms. Everything was perfect and ready, everything but…him.

She heard the grinding of the garage door opener followed by the squeal of tires as his car rounded the corner. The sudden sound of a slamming car door filled the quiet of the night and she grimaced when she recalled the placement of her car. She had planned to maneuver the SUV into its appropriate stall once she'd unloaded the groceries, but in the excitement to start her food preparation for their special night, she'd forgotten to reposition the vehicle. She listened to the noise of revving engines, squawking brakes and muted curses, and knew that their evening had taken a definite turn for the worse.

He stomped into the kitchen and tossed his briefcase across the floor. Leafing through the mail, he never turned to acknowledge her presence and she felt her heart skip a beat as it sank a little further into the dark recesses of her soul. Tossing the envelopes aside, he threw over his shoulder, "Where are the kids?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she studied her feet. She tried to mask the tears in her voice, "They're at your mother's."

"Why?"

She chewed at her bottom lip. He'd forgotten all about their special night. Turning off the burner beneath her mushroom stuffing, she pushed the chicken breasts aside. "Movie night…Trish thought it would be fun."

"Huuh," he grunted his gruff response. "When's dinner?"

She glanced across the counter at the carefully selected ingredients intended for their shared evening of culinary bliss and shrugged to the profile of his back, "Don't know…I'm not really hungry." A tear escaped her lash and slid down her cheek despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

He grumbled under his breath, "You had the day off and you couldn't even plan dinner?" He cleared his throat and voiced a little louder, "I've been dealing with clients and Child Protective Services all day, surely you don't expect me to cook?"

"Why would I expect that?" she snapped then cringed at the tone of her voice. She hadn't wanted to incite a further battle.

He exhaled heavily through flared nostrils, "I'm going to take a shower." Pausing in place for a moment, he grabbed at his tie with agitated fingers, "Scratch that…I think I'll go for a run first. I need some time alone to clear my head."

Before he could take two steps into the front hall, he heard her anguished voice whisper to no one but the empty room, "How did we get to this place?"

He paused mid stride and spoke with solemn resolve, "I think…I think, you honestly resent me."

The room became quiet and cold as his dominating presence retreated toward the master suite. Molly slowly stood from her place of repose by the front door and crept toward the kitchen. All day long, she'd watched her Ma'am nervously flutter about the room preparing wonderfully smelling treats. She had taken the dinner preparations as a hopeful sign of a declared truce. Her people had been speaking with cold loud voices for the last few days…well that was if they spoke at all. She'd heard them angry before, but she'd never felt the cold last this long. She could sense the discomfort in the quiet of Her Boys and the whining cries of her Little Miss. Her family was in pain like she'd never experienced before. Staring at Ma'am from the kitchen door, she watched as her Mistress swiped a hand across her eyes brushing away tears of pain. Ma'am covered the meat and returned it to the fridge. The lettuce and greens were left to wilt in a bowl on the back counter, forgotten in the gloom of the night. Molly swung her eyes back to the heaping plate of meat wrapped spears. She knew the vegetable was one of Sir's favorites. Ma'am had gushed about her 'new twist' on an old dog and ruffled the fur behind Molly's ears; as she laughed at her own silly joke…was that only a few short hours before? Many suns and moons had come and gone in the chill of this house.

She sighed and dropped her head as Suzy-Q approached and wound her body around the old dog's legs. The kitten shivered and leaned in for comfort from her canine friend. "Molly, I'm so cold…how come the house doesn't feel warm? Where are the boys and the girl? How come no one laughs or hugs?"

Molly leaned down to give the kitten a nuzzle and a lick. "It's because of the fighting. I think Ma'am and Sir have forgotten what is best for the pack. I haven't seen Ma'am this sad since…" Molly stopped mid thought and stared off into the distance.

Suzy batted a paw against her snoot, "Since when, Molly?"

The old dog closed her eyes at the memory, "Since before Sir came to join the pack. Before that night of Santa Dog Treats and dancing under the moon, Ma'am was sad and lonely all the time. You should have seen her, she…on second thought, I'm glad you never did…she had no spark, no life." Molly glanced back to the kitchen in time to see Ma'am sink to the floor. Arms wrapped around knees and head bowed; Molly watched Ma'am's body shake with silent sobs. Nuzzling the kitten once more, she whispered, "Stay here…I'll be right back."

Suzy started to follow close behind, "But I'm scared."

Molly fixed her with a silent stare of command, "I said to stay…you don't want to see…. I'll be right back, don't move."

Molly approached Ma'am and wiggled her head between her knees. Once she felt the warmth of Ma'am's breath and the dampness of her tears, she licked and whined in an attempt to comfort her Mistress.

Ma'am patted the dog's head and then turned away in pain, "Not now Molly. Please, just leave me be."

Molly slunk back to the front hall and dropped to the floor. Suzy-Q cuddled in close, "What do we do now, Molly? We can't give up…our people need us."

Molly snorted sarcastically in response, "You're right, sometimes the alpha-leaders get so caught up in the struggle to be first that they ignore the good of the pack."

"I don't understand?"

"Ssshh," Molly whispered, "…I'm trying to think of a plan."

Suzy bounded up from the floor, "I can help!"

Molly sighed, "Suzy, you're too little. You haven't lived long enough to understand."

The kitten dropped back to the floor with a pout, "And you have no faith in me…I'm just trying to save my family."

Molly gathered the small feline close, "You're right, little one. It's about time you learned the secret ways of the family pets. People think we don't understand what's going on, but any self-respecting family companion knows how to work our charm."

Suzy's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean by charm? Is that like a magical power?"

Molly nodded her assent, "Very special powers. Sometimes it's just a look or a whine. Sometimes we have to play to our human's misguided notion that animals are just simple pets. They don't understand the full extent of our knowledge or our drive to keep them safe and content."

Suzy's little mouth formed a perfect 'O.' "Whoa…how did you learn all this?"

Molly beamed with pride, "The wisdom comes from years of observation and standing along side of those we love." The old dog rose to her full height and ambled down the hall with head held high. "Come Suzy, we have work to do."

The kitten danced on her hind legs, batting at the air, she crowed, "I get to help…I get to rescue the day!"

Molly cleared her throat, "Do you want me to change my mind?"

Suzy dropped back to all fours and looked appropriately contrite, "No Ma'am, I'm falling in right behind." Two steps down the hall, she paused to ask, "Where are we going anyways?"

"To the Boy's room to enlist Toby in our scheme."

Suzy stopped once again, indignant at the dog's response. "Why do we need that rat?"

Molly stopped and turned around with a sigh, "He's not a rat…he's a hamster." She saw Suzy lick her chops, "Don't even think about it. If you so much as take a single lick of that rodent, I will knock you into next week. Now come along, you and Toby have a little play acting to do."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

_To be Continued…tomorrow…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hickory Dickory Dock…The Cat Ran Up the Clock**

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

**Part 2/3**

Mac lifted her head from her knees and wiped the tears from her eyes. Glancing down at her now wrinkled and wet dress, she smoothed her fingers over the soft material. The silk was probably ruined, so much for 'knocking his socks off,' she would settle for just speechless now…heck, a smile of acknowledgment would even be nice. All of her painstaking preparations for a romantic evening had gone south…talk about a FUBAR. Even their screwed-up CIA missions didn't disintegrate this fast.

Resting her head back against the cabinet door, she peered out the window into the darkness of the night. The eeriness of the pitch black and the howl of the bitter wind matched her melancholy mood. What was she supposed to do? 'Storm the beaches' of their bedroom, throw him on the bed and hold him down until he surrendered? The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smirk at that mental image. Hadn't she wanted to do exactly that all those years ago? She waggled her brows at the thought. It just might work. She was a marine after all…she could probably still kick his six from here to Tuesday…Semper fi and all that! It was time to claim what she wanted!

Her heady bravado deflated as quickly as it came. Who was she kidding? She hadn't been a marine for years; and even when she was, she'd never been brave enough to stake her claim…at least not for him. Neither one of them were, hence all those years of dancing and foreplay. And who could forget the 'Annie's and Jordan's' and 'Mic's and Webb's'…the names alone left a bad taste in her mouth. What she wouldn't give for a little help from Trish and Evie, they'd certainly done their share in the past. She shook her head in despair. No, this was her…no, their problem; it was best to keep their dirty laundry at home.

So what was she supposed to do? What could she do? She reached up and snagged an asparagus spear from off the counter. Chewing on the tip, she contemplated her lot. She needed to sort things out…go back to the beginning. Think like the lawyer she was. Question #1, when did it start? That was easy, last Tuesday…the dreaded day that she walked in on…. She shook her head, ridding her mind of the memory. Tears stung at her eyes but she determinedly blinked them back. If she started down that road toward the surreal memory of…. No! She silently screamed to herself. Don't think about Tuesday, not yet. Besides, this all started way before this current week.

Searching her memories and fears, she settled on a time period that commenced about a month prior. Everything was fine and wonderful over the Christmas holidays. And New Years, well that was…a satisfied smile played at her lips. New Years was in one word…fabulous! Then the kids went back to school, work became routine, and their lives returned to normal…until the middle of January. Something happened in January. Harm grew quiet and sullen. When she tried to engage him in conversation, to understand his silence, he just withdrew. He stopped talking and touching and caring. At first, she'd tried to give him space, but when the children began to ask why Daddy was mad at them; she'd been forced to confront him. He shrugged off her inquiry as insane, but he did make a concerted effort to become more animated with the kids. The problem was, he just ignored her. Outside of work, their only conservations were about the children or school activities. Who was to drop whom where, shopping lists, doctor's appointments, budgets and bills. Somewhere in the minutia of their everyday life, there had stopped being a 'them'. When the kids went to bed, he retreated to his study. He spent hours alone staring at papers and files. When he came to bed, it was in the early morning hours before dawn. He would silently drop to the mattress, careful never to wake her. Turning his back to her slumbering form, he curled upon himself into a fetal position. When she reached out to touch him, he jumped from her grasp as if burned by the touch. She'd eventually stopped trying, unable to face the pain of the constant rejection. She figured he was just trying to work through a problem and if she ignored it, all would return to normal in a short period of time. She was wrong! She'd forgotten how long he could brood. It had been years since she'd seen him like this. The deafening silence and the lack of physical contact continued undeterred, until…Tuesday.

She banged her head back against the cabinet. Tuesday, she couldn't even remember how the verbal feud had started. She dropped her eyes, chagrinned. Yes, she did…she'd started it. She'd made some inane comment about him never cleaning up after himself, and that had progressed to arguments over socks on the floor and toilet seats left up. But none of those things were the real impetuous for Tuesday's brawl. No, the real reason was 'the woman'. She was tall and thin and blonde. She giggled in that annoying high-pitched way that made Mac want to throw her from the nearest window, and she was draped over Mac's husband. Well, not really draped, but close…too close…personal space close. And she was flirting with Harm…and Harm was flirting back.

A tear escaped unbidden once again. She wouldn't have given the encounter a second thought, if Harm hadn't been so withdrawn and distant over the last month. Harm flirted all the time. Well, not that he would admit to, of course. He honestly didn't know he was doing it. Or maybe, a more accurate assessment was, he had no idea the effect he had on humans of the female persuasion. His eyes would light up in conversation, he would flash that flyboy grin and shake his finger in your face…and if you were of the XX chromosome half of the population, you were tagged, hooked and reeled in. Snorting, she threw her hands into the air with disgust…she should know; she had been his primary target for years. Hooked and gone from that first moment he said hello. One touch of a hand and a flash of those baby blues and that was all she wrote. Of course, she couldn't let him know that. No, she bristled and huffed and claimed his smile had no affect on her. Fat chance. Life would have been so much easier if she'd given up and flung him into the back of that truck in the deserts of Arizona.

So why was she so threatened by the dumb blonde from Tuesday? She bowed her head as the tears fell. Because he hadn't touched her, embraced her, or kissed her in over a month. A month was long time to never hear the words…'I love you.'

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Same time at the other end of the house….

Harm stomped down the hall toward their bedroom. Halfway to his destination, his footsteps lost their strength. By the time he arrived at the door to their bedroom, he was shuffling with his head hung low. Tossing his suit coat onto a nearby chair, he fell backwards onto the bed and threw an arm over his face. Who was he kidding? Going for a run, he'd barely made it down the hall. His exhaustion was overwhelming. He hated to fight with Mac. He didn't even know what started the latest row. Something about breakfast dishes in the sink, or the toothpaste cap left off. He knew that wasn't the real cause, but he didn't have any idea what had set her off. And the sad thing was, he was too tired to care.

Pushing up to a sitting position, he toed off the heel of his shoe and kicked it across the room. That would probably tick her off too! Pulling off his sock, he wadded it into a ball. Glancing at the inside-out mess, he shrugged his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor…in for a penny, in for a pound. He hated this feeling that had settled in on him like a dark shroud. Ever since... No! Don't think about it. Block it out! If he could just get his mind to stop thinking…to forget. He hugged his arms to his chest and closed out his surroundings. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he blocked out the memories and the emotions and the feelings. How long had this been going on? He glanced at his watch as if it held the answer to that question. The date caught his eye. The 15th…something about that date rang a bell. February 15th, the day after the 14th…the day after…Valentine's Day! He and Mac had a date. The image of their dining room table flew forward into his consciousness. It was set with linens, china, crystal…and flowers. He'd forgotten all about it. They were going to prepare a special meal together as a couple. Come to think of it, the kitchen had smelled wonderful when he'd entered the house. And what had he done? He grumbled about her having a day off and not cooking dinner. She'd probably spent all day on the preparations.

Tears flashed in his eyes. What was he doing? He was killing his family, but he couldn't stop. If only he'd told Mac about the events back in January, he might not be stuck in this miserable, lonely place, now. But he couldn't tell her; he didn't want her to share the horrible…. STOP! Don't think about it. He already saw those eyes in his nightmares. He didn't want to see them when he was awake! It was why he couldn't sleep, couldn't feel, couldn't dream. He needed to protect his family from the ugliness…he'd failed her…he couldn't fail them too.

The memories came once again, despite his determination to keep them out. She was so beautiful…young, vibrant, alive…trusting, those eyes. She'd won him over with her eyes. He'd promised to keep her safe, but he'd failed and now she was dead. She was tiny and scared, no older than Ben. Her father had brought her into the office, hoping to prevent her return to her mother. It wasn't the mother that was the problem, but the stepfather. Harm had fought valiantly against the CPS worker and the mother's attorney to keep the little girl in her father's care. The judge had not been swayed by the testimony of the girl, her father or a string of expert witnesses. She'd been returned to her mother's care, only to be brutalized and killed a few days later. When the call came in, he'd insisted on visiting the crime scene and what struck him most were her eyes. They were open and lifeless, but they accused him just the same. He'd failed in his promise to protect her. He couldn't shake that thought or the image of her face. Why did he deserve to be alive and happy when she was dead? Why did his children, his wife…he thought if he could sequester himself away that Mac and his kids would be safe. It made no sense; he could admit that intellectually. But emotions were another issue. Apparently, the Admiral had been right; he was ruled by them. And if he didn't get them under control, he stood to lose all he strove to protect and love.

Since her death, he'd been working overtime to cover every angle for his clients. Even if it included flirting with that last CPS person they called a social worker. She was tall, blonde and dumb as a stump. She'd been assigned Henry's case, and Harm was determined that Henry was not going to be reunited with his family. The child's case file read like a textbook example for physical and mental abuse. He'd spent days consulting with and convincing Barbie, Bambi, whatever her name was, to recommend for permanent parental separation. Then the blonde Einstein had insisted he take her to lunch. He'd flat out refused, resulting in Blondie recommending for parent-child reunification. He'd spent all day with Josephine trying to get the order reversed. He'd finally been successful in arguing his case before a juvenile court judge late that afternoon. Henry would be permanently living with his foster parents, who planned to adopt him within the next year. And the Blonde Stump, well her days were numbered…Thank God! The CPS system didn't need a worker like her.

The case was a much-needed victory. He finally felt at peace for the first time in a month. Of course, in all the excitement of the day, he'd left his cell phone at the office. He'd realized too late that he'd missed all of Mac's calls. Figuring, he'd catch her at home and hoping to avoid another confrontation, he'd not called back before he left the office. Enter cars out of place, his exhaustion and a short fuse on his emotions, a forgotten romantic event, and…. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was in serious trouble. He figured he was due to grovel and make amends, but he just couldn't make himself take the first step. She was at fault too! Oh great, that attitude was certainly going to win him points as 'husband of the year'.

He stood up from the bed with great effort and lumbered toward his walk-in closet. First order of business…change clothes.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Molly pointed her front paw toward the master bedroom, "Come on, Suzy. No dawdling, we have work to do!"

The kitten pouted like a petulant child, "How come Toby gets to ride and I have to walk?"

Molly sighed, quickly losing patience, "I already explained. Toby is too small to move as fast as us. Now, do you want to help Sir and Ma'am, or do you want to go in time-out?"

That got her attention; Suzy hated it when Molly put her in time-out. Time-out meant Suzy got ignored. "I'm coming, Molly. I promise no more whining."

The animals paused just outside the bedroom door. Three heads peered around the opening. Sir was nowhere to be found. Just as they became worried about the success of their plan, they heard Sir muttering to himself from his closet.

"Perfect!" Toby exclaimed from atop Molly's head.

The trio crept quietly toward the closet door. When they reached the threshold, Molly leaned down and deposited Toby on the floor. "Alright Toby, you go first. Everyone understand their task?"

"Yes Ma'am," was exclaimed in two soft voices.

"Alright, go ahead. Suzy, give Toby a few seconds to get set up."

The hamster scurried into the closet and began to climb the tall shelves. His maneuvers were slow going as he climbed the piles of shoes, sweater and clothes. As he reached the very top shelf, he peered over the side. His eyes widened in fear, "Are you sure this is safe? I don't think I can climb down."

Before Molly could voice her encouragement, Suzy piped up, "Don't worry Toby, I've got you covered. I'll make sure you get down safe. Just don't get to close to the edge."

Molly smiled with pride; her little kitten was growing-up. Nudging Suzy with a gentle tap of her snoot, she prodded, "Go ahead, Suzy…do your stuff."

Suzy stood tall and flicked her head, "I'm on it, Molly."

The kitten arched her back and hissed. Just as Harm turned toward the noise, Suzy screeched a loud 'meow' and lunged into the closet. Jumping off her back paws, she agilely landed on the fourth shelf.

Harm eyes widened as he caught sight of Ben's hamster backed-up and shivering amongst a stack of sweaters on the top shelf. Toby was too far up for him to easily reach. He glared at the kitten, "No, no Suzy…leave Toby alone."

Suzy scrunched her eyes in a mischievous glare and licked her lips. Just as Harm reached for the cat, she swiped a paw across his hand and drew blood with her claws. He pulled back in pain and then watched in horror as the kitten scaled the shelves and stalked toward the hamster. He waved his hands back and forth trying to halt the progress of the lunging beast. When his attempts at submission failed, he yelled at Mac for help. Seconds passed as he jumped and glared at the cat. Suzy hissed her response and stalked closer to the sniveling rodent. Toby dropped a few surprises on the shelf; he was executing his role of fear to perfection.

As the cat drew within swiping distance of Toby, Harm bellowed once again, "MAC!" He glanced toward the door expecting her arrival at any moment…'NOW' was not the time to hold a grudge. His eyes fell on Molly's pacing form; she was issuing short growls of warning. His eyes widened, begging the dog in command, "Molly! Go get Mac!"

Molly yelped a short bark of understanding and ran from the room.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

_To be Continued…tomorrow…I'll try to post early in the day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hickory Dickory Dock…The Cat Ran Up the Clock**

_Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you have a wonderful Christmas._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

**Part 3/3**

Mac wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to stop crying. There was work to do and tears never solved anything. She was a Marine, dagnabit! In the distance her foggy mind registered the noise of a commotion. Molly ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop. Issuing a series of sharp staccato barks, she tugged on Mac's skirt.

"What's the matter, Girl?"

Molly barked again and turned to flee the room. Mac heard a loud yelp and registered Harm's scream.

"MAAACCC!"

She bolted to her feet and ran toward the bedroom. Grabbing the doorframe, she used her momentum to swing around the room. Racing toward the noise coming from Harm's closet, she paused just inside the door and gasped in horror as she saw Suzy nab Ben's hamster with her teeth. "Suzy, no, no…drop Toby! NOW!"

Suzy glared back and inched away from the edge. Toby, for his part, shivered and shook while hanging from the kitten's mouth. "You're just kidding right? This is all part of the plan? You're not really going to eat me?"

Suzy gently shook her head from side-to-side, "Ssshh, and hold still…I don't wannna drop you." Toby went limp in her teeth.

Harm's eyes widened further as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Mac, we have to get the hamster away…he's not moving anymore."

She paced at his side, "What do you want me to do? We can't let the cat eat Toby; Ben will never forgive us."

He reached for her hand and pulled her in close. Circling her waist with his hands, he hefted her up in the air. "See if you can reach them."

She lifted a hand high in the air, but Suzy batted it away. "I can't get a hold of them."

He sighed in frustration, "Maybe if you climb up the shelves to their level, I can shoo them your way."

Mac kicked off her shoes and carefully climbed the shelving. Her stocking feet slid amongst the clothing and the shelves started to shake. "Are you sure these shelves will hold me?"

"You're fine," he barked, "…just get a little closer."

As Mac reached out to grab the cat, Suzy bounded over her back and down the closet shelves. The cat's acrobatics threw Mac's balance off kilter. Leaning backwards off the shelf, Mac held on for dear life as her toes tried to find a steady perch. Harm turned toward the door and saw Suzy scurry across the floor. Just as he attempted to give chase, Mac cried out, "Harm, I'm gonna fall!"

"Hang on, Mac…I have to get the cat."

With his attention diverted toward his wife, he didn't register the movements of his pets. Suzy gently set Toby on the floor and nudged him with her nose. "Hurry Toby, we have to escape. Molly's waiting for you right outside the door."

Harm lunged at the cat's retreating form just as the closet door slammed shut in his face. He grabbed the handle and gave it a shove. The door stood firm. Muscling his shoulder into the barricade, he barely moved it an inch. "Mac, did you ever notice that this door sticks?"

"Whaaaaat…." Her scream filled the air as the shelf broke, sending her tumbling backwards into the room.

Harm turned just in time to extend his arms and break her fall. The pair landed flat on the floor. Harm gasped for breath when his back hit the hard surface. Mac landed on his chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

He wheezed in and out, "Geez Mac, did you put on some weight?" She rolled to the side and curled into a ball as the tears began to fall. Her tearful reaction quickly gained his attention. "Sarah, are you hurt?" He gathered her into his arms and raised both of them into a sitting position on the floor. Once she was settled in his lap, he began to palpate her extremities looking for breaks and cuts. "Mac…Mac, talk to me. Did you hurt something?"

When he pulled on her leg to shift her within his embrace, she wrapped her arms and legs round his body and held on. The tears continued unbidden as her body racked with violent sobs. Harm could do nothing but embrace her and hold on tight. His large hand splayed on her back and rubbed gentle circles over the smooth plane.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Suzy stared at the closed door. She'd heard Ma'am scream for help and then both of her people hit the floor. The kitten gasped, "Molly, did we break them?"

The old dog leaned more firmly against the door and listened for sounds. "I don't think so. Ma'am is crying, but I think Sir is making it better. Hurry up and grab some things to place against the door. We can't let them out until we hear the slobber-sharing and mating groans."

The kitten tugged at pillows and shoes and clothes, dragging them into the pile by the door. Molly dropped on the mound adding her 80-pound weight to the growing barricade. They were not getting out until they surrendered; Molly decided enough was enough. She wanted the warmth and laughter back.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Mac's anguished cries slowed and quieted over the next five minutes. She turned her face into his neck and inhaled his spicy scent. Her lips moved of their own volition against his skin. His fingers unfastened a few buttons at the back of her dress and slipped inside, starved for the contact of skin-to-skin touch.

When she finally calmed to the point of shuddering breaths, he spoke, "What's going on, sweetheart? I've never seen you this upset?" She shook her head against his shoulder, unable to speak.

"Ssshh, it's OK…I didn't mean that crack about your weight. I was just kidding. You're smaller now than when I first met you." She didn't utter a sound, but cinched her arms more tightly around his neck. "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling this is more than just a bump in the road. I know this isn't about toothpaste tubes, dishes in the sink or socks on the floor. You need to tell me what's going on…what happened last Tuesday to set you off?"

She murmured against the skin of his neck, "I'm not tall, blonde and young."

He tugged on her body, trying to seek her face and look in her eyes. She wouldn't let go of his neck. Holding on by brute force, she was too afraid to see the look of disgust or worse, the apathy in his eyes.

"Mac, what are you talking about? Why would I want you to be a blonde?" When she didn't respond he sighed and let his arms drop to the side.

She slowly leaned away from his body, but when she attempted to slip from his lap, his hands held firm to her thighs. Her eyes dropped to her chest, "I saw her in your office…on Tuesday…she was hanging on you and flirting. Her eyes rose as far as his lips, "And you were flirting back."

His body tensed and his hand reached up to cup her chin. Pulling her face up to met his eyes, he tersely replied, "Woman, do you know how beautiful you are? Why in the world would I want someone else when I'm already lucky enough to have you?"

Her lip quivered at the initial anger in his voice, then the tears tracked down her cheeks when she comprehended his words. "But…."

He pointed his index finger in her face, "Sarah, you are all I've ever wanted. How could you think I would get involved with someone else? Do you think so little of me?"

She violently shook her head, "No…but…."

"But what," he hissed.

"I didn't mean…I just…but you…the last month…."

His expression softened as he remembered the events of the last month. Whispering, he asked, "What about the last month?"

She inhaled deeply to control the trembling in her voice, "You've been so withdrawn. First with everyone, but then you started to interact again with the kids." Her lip began to quake, "But you kept ignoring me. You didn't talk, you didn't touch, you didn't hold me. Do you know what an eternity it has felt like, since I last heard you express your love for me?" He dropped his eyes in shame. This time she reached out a finger to draw his gaze to hers, "What did I do wrong? Why did you stop loving me?"

A tear tracked down his cheek, "I'm sorry…it wasn't you."

She tried to push away and maneuver off his lap. He grabbed her arms and squeezed the flesh holding her tightly in his grasp, "That didn't come out right. What I mean is, you didn't do anything wrong…I screwed up. Sarah, I love you more than life itself…I always will."

She stared into his eyes, gauging the truthfulness of his response. "What did you do?"

He tried to look away, but she followed his eyes, "I failed her. She was so small and young and trusting…and I let her down."

Mac stared back dumbstruck, "Who?"

"Anna."

"Where did you meet her? Oh Harm…why?"

He noticed the tears in her voice again and looked sharply into her eyes. "No Mac, you don't understand…she was a client. She was Ben's age and I didn't protect her."

Mac deflated against his chest in relief, "A client? A little girl? Harm, you scared the life out of me. Why didn't you tell me when it happened…I could have helped? You didn't have to go through it alone."

"I didn't want to expose you or the kids to that ugliness. I thought if I kept it to myself; I could keep my family safe." Tears tracked down his cheeks, "Mac, it was awful. The judge, the CPS worker, no one would listen to her or to me. They sent her back to her mother and stepfather…and he beat her to death a few days later." He gasped in a breath, "I went to the murder scene. Her eyes. Mac, her eyes…they haunt me."

She pulled his face to her lips and kissed his forehead, "Ssshh sweetheart, don't think about it. I'm here…I'll listen and try to help. You don't have to be alone anymore."

He muttered into her chest, "That's why the blonde was there on Tuesday."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "I don't understand. What does she have to do with a case that happened a month ago?"

"New case," he continued, "…it involves a toddler named Henry. The blonde idiot is a new caseworker for CPS. She was assigned Henry's case. I've been trying to convince her to sever parental rights. I'm sorry I was flirting, but that's all she responded to. I didn't even like her…she's dumb as a stump. When she insisted I take her to lunch, I refused. So she found in favor of Henry's biological parents just to spite me."

Mac tipped his face up, "Harm, we have to stop her!"

He smiled despite himself; that was his Marine, take charge, gung-ho and Semper fi. "Power down Marine, I already did. Josephine and I spent all afternoon in the courts. The judge finally sided with us. Henry is going to be adopted by his foster family."

Mac glared, "What about the blonde tree stump? Surely, CPS won't keep her on."

Harm shook his head, "Josephine and the judge talked to her supervisor." He waved his hand in the air, "Barbie, Bambi, whatever her name is, is history."

He stroked a finger over her cheek, "I'm sorry I worried you. And I'm sorry I didn't confide in you. But most of all, I'm sorry I gave you a reason to doubt my love. I'm in this for life, and it would be a very short one if I lost you. I love you, Sarah." Her eyes welled with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I wasn't sure I'd ever hear you say that again." She brushed her lips over his, "I love you, too."

He deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, he caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry for ruining our Valentine's dinner. With the excitement around Henry's case, I forgot all about it."

Her face lit up, "It might be a little late, but we could still try."

He chuckled in response, "I don't think so…the closet door is jammed. I think we're stuck in here until someone comes to our rescue."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Suzy danced with pride, "We did it Molly! Should we let them out?"

Molly grinned in mischief, "Not yet. I heard the 'love' word and I think I heard slobber-sharing going on, but I haven't heard any laughter or mating groans. I'm not letting them out until they fully surrender. The cold went on for too long this time…I'm not taking any chances."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

"Harm, who exactly is going to come looking for us? We can't stay in here forever?"

He laughed for the first time in weeks…it felt good. "If push comes to shove, Mom or Frank will eventually show up. I don't think they will be able to stand our kids for more than a week or two."

She waggled her brow, "So what do you want to do until then, Sailor?"

He grabbed her hands before they could find trouble. "You could tell me about the dinner you planned."

She sighed in mock frustration, "Alright, if you insist. First," her fingers tried to wiggle from his, "…there was the salad. And not just any ordinary salad, either…there were mixed greens and asparagus."

His eyes lit up, "I love asparagus."

She grinned, "I know! I roasted them your favorite way…with olive oil and freshly shredded aged-parmesan cheese." His tongue slipped out to lick his lips. "I also wrapped them in prosciutto before roasting and then drizzled them with balsamic."

He actually caught himself whimpering, "What else? How about the main course?"

"Boneless chicken breasts filled with a wild mushroom stuffing, white cheddar and roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and spicy green beans."

He shuddered, "That's enough…I don't want to hear anymore."

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Not even the dessert?"

His shoulders sagged, "Alright, tell me."

"A flourless chocolate torte," she trailed her lips down his neck, "…covered in chocolate ganache…."

"With raspberry syrup?" he groaned.

"Oh yeah."

"That's it! You're killing me!" He flipped her onto the ground and ravaged her neck. "I love it when you talk food! I swear you could make plain white bread sound sexy."

She giggled and pushed him away…slightly. Stroking his cheek, she smiled the smile that she saved just for him. "Maybe we could cook tomorrow night. I think Trish would be willing to keep the kids until Sunday." She frowned, "I think your folks were a little worried about us."

"Why do you say that," he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Trish was kinda hinting around about you being unhappy."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…I'll talk to her." His stomach growled loud enough to fill the room. Grimacing in embarrassment, he dipped his head. "Sorry, I haven't eaten much lately."

Her eyes reflected love and concern. She ran a hand down the firm plane of his t-shirt clad abdomen, then darted underneath the soft cotton hem for the return trip. Her fingertips counted ribs just under the skin, "I noticed…we need to work on that." Her other hand gently cupped his cheek as her thumb traced the dark circles under his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping either."

"I couldn't," his voice cracked, "…I kept seeing her face."

"Are you going to be alright? Do you need to talk to someone…professionally?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I feel better since I won Henry's case. And besides, talking to you usually makes everything right."

She smiled, "Smart man…next time remember that. We're stronger as a team than as individuals."

"Oh yeah…definitely." He grabbed a thick down comforter and two pillows from the shelf. Spreading them out on the floor, he waggled his brows and threw her a wicked grin. "I've missed you. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

She grinned back, "What did you have in mind?"

His tongue peeked out, "Well, now that you mention it."

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Suzy jumped up from the floor, "Molly, what was that?"

Molly beamed with pride, "That's the mating call. Our work here is done."

"Really? We did it?" The kitten jumped around the room, "Did you hear that Toby? We saved the day!"

Molly scooped the hamster onto her head and corralled the celebrating kitten, "Come along kids…let's give them some privacy.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Mac squinted into the bright light. Stretching her arms overhead, she stifled a yawn. As her eyes adjusted to the light in the closet, she noticed the door was opened a crack. "That's odd. Harm said it was stuck." She shrugged and slowly rose from the floor. Even with the padded comforter, her back was going to pay a heavy price. Dancing around in the cool air of the early morn, she reached for Harm's robe on the back of the door. Glancing back at his slumbering form, she smiled when she took in his relaxed and contented face. He hadn't slept this well in weeks. She kissed the fingers of her right hand and gently placed them against his lips. His mouth puckered at the soft touch then slackened again in sleep. Mac slipped from the closet, careful not to make a sound.

Stepping outside the door, she almost tripped over a pile of clothes and pillows and shoes. Shaking her head perplexed, "That's even stranger? Where did all the clothes come from?" She pushed them away from the door with her foot and continued on to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she was whisking up eggs in a bowl. Setting a sauté pan on the burner to warm, she added a pat of butter to melt. She wandered over to the refrigerator and grabbed some cheese and the asparagus spears. Walking back toward the cook top, she placed the ingredients aside. Frowning in thought, she crossed to the fridge once again and withdrew the mushroom filling. She smiled when she heard some noise coming from down the hall. Cracking two more eggs into the mixing bowl, she whisked them up light.

Harm found her perched atop the kitchen counter enjoying an omelet, a short time later. He sauntered up in front of her, slipping in between her legs. Fingering the sleeve of her robe, he smirked, "I wondered where this got to. You have your own robe you know."

She grinned with satisfaction, "Nope, mine was hanging behind the bathroom door. I didn't have any clothes in your closet. Besides, I like wearing your robe…it smells like you and makes me feel like I'm wrapped in your arms."

He shivered in the cool air, "Well, it's cold in here. Mind sharing my robe?" He grinned as he released the cinched tie and slid his arms around her naked form.

She closed the robe around his bare back, "You should've worn more than boxers." She offered him a forkful of her midnight snack.

His lips parted and slowly accepted the bite. "Why? Don't plan to wear them for long." His eyes rolled back and he licked his lips, "This is really good. What's in it?"

She offered another bite, "Fontina cheese, the prosciutto asparagus and the wild mushroom stuffing."

They ate in silence for a bit, before he began shuffling from side-to-side. "Harm, what's wrong?"

"Feet are cold…this tile is like ice." He reached out and grabbed her slippered feet. "Someone stole my slippers, too." He pulled off the footwear and dropped them to the floor. Sliding his feet into their warm depths, he grinned, "Much better!"

"Hey, now my feet will get cold," she scolded.

He set the omelet plate aside and lifted her into his arms. "No they won't…I'll carry you."

She locked her feet behind his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're right, this is better."

He placed his lips beside her ear, "To the bedroom?"

"Oh yeah, but can we use the bed this time?"

"Well shoot, I was just getting use to the closet."

She inhaled deeply to gather her thoughts. His lips were doing things to her neck. "Harm, you said the closet door was stuck, right?" His mumbled a 'mmhuh' against her skin. "Well, this might sound strange…but there was a pile of clothes and pillows outside the door. You don't think? No, that's just crazy."

He pulled back to look in her eyes, "What's crazy?"

"The animals…Molly, Suzy, Toby…it's like they plotted…. Never mind, it's crazy."

He grinned at her silliness. "Mac? What time is it?"

She frowned, "I don't know?"

"Oh, Thank Goodness! You were getting too good at telling time without a watch in the last few days. I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch." He leered wicked at her lips.

She giggled in response, "To the bedroom, Jeeves!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He paused at the kitchen door, "What about the dirty dishes?"

"Leave them!"

"Living dangerously…I like it. By the way, I left my socks on the bedroom floor. Inside-out no less."

She grinned, "That's OK, I squeezed the toothpaste from the top instead of the bottom."

Their laughter could be heard throughout the moonlit house. All was right in the world again…at least in the home of the Rabbs.

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

Molly and Suzy studied the lovers from the front hall. "Molly, where are they going? We don't need to lock them up again, do we?"

Molly pushed the kitten along toward the kitchen, "No they're fine now. We did our job."

"But…"

"Just you never mind, little one. You're too young to know." The old dog ambled into the kitchen and paused by the sink. Looking around in both directions, she placed her front paws on the counter and quickly nabbed a piece of lettuce from the glass bowl.

"What are you doing, Molly? Ma'am doesn't allow us on the kitchen counter." Suzy bounced on her hindquarters trying to steal a peek.

Molly whispered back, "Ssshh, do you wanna get caught? I'm sneaking a reward for Toby."

The kitten bounced around the room, "What about me? I did a good job, too. Don't I deserve a reward?"

Molly glanced around the kitchen and then reached up to steal a piece of cheese. Tossing the slice at Suzy, she grumbled, "There…are you happy now?"

Suzy mumbled around the cheese in her mouth, "Mmmm, dis mmm good."

"The old dog sighed, "Don't talk with food in your mouth!"

The kitten swallowed, "Sorry Ma'am. Don't you want a treat, too?"

Molly shook her head, "No, that's okay…I already got my treat. My people are happy again. The house feels warm."

"Yeah it does. I like it much better when Sir and Ma'am laugh instead of using loud words."

Molly picked up the piece of lettuce with her teeth and mumbled, "Come looong...we neez tak dis to Toby."

Suzy giggled, "Don't talk with food in your mouth, Ma'am!"

Molly rolled her eyes. 'Kids.'

_The End…for now?_

_I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


End file.
